Tricyclo[6.2.1.0.sup.2,7 ]undec-9-en-3-one is a known chemical compound first described in the scientific literature in J. Org. Chem., 39, 3063 (1974). It was prepared as a result of an investigation on the photochemical cycloaddition of cyclohexanone on cyclopentadiene. The cited reference does not describe any utility of the compound in question nor does it suggest any possible use of it as a perfume and/or flavour ingredient.